


God, I Really Love Tomatoes

by itadakimasu



Category: Naruto
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Slight OOC Sasuke, dont like dont read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itadakimasu/pseuds/itadakimasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hungry Sasuke meets an eccentric Naruto at a farmers market. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God, I Really Love Tomatoes

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fic when I saw a cute guy at a farmers market in my town. He was selling white peaches. I love white peaches. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this one-shot!

Sasuke opened his refrigerator, rubbing his eyes tiredly. A blast of icy air flooded his senses as he scanned the contents of the cool container.

  
“Breakfast, breakfast,” he mumbled under his breath. His eyes stopped at a jug of milk. After looking above at the cereals he kept on top of the fridge, his nose wrinkled when all he saw was a box of grape nuts his mother insisted he ate.

  
He continued his search, on the edge of giving up when he realized that nothing he owned appealed to him. Sighing in defeat he marched to his bedroom.

  
“Guess I’m going out.”

  
All dressed up, the raven grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys before venturing out into the warm August air. He wasn't sure where he was going, but decided to play it by ear. Or in this case, which restraunt called to him the most.

  
His stomach grumbled as the various smells wafted through his nose. Yet even though his stomach pulled him towards every restaurant he passed, he felt himself rejecting each one. Something told him to wait, that there was something better.

  
He walked farther and farther away from his apartment, searching the streets for something that would satisfy his hunger. Realizing that he was being ridiculous, he planned to turn around, eyes and stomach set on a pastrami sandwich he saw on the way there. But before he was able to about-face, his attention was drawn to a large park on the other side of the road. White pop-ups littered the area, streams of people buzzing through with bags of fresh produce in their hands. Sasuke’s eyes wandered to a large sign just outside the perimeter of the park.

  
_**Konoha Farmers Market** _

  
Curiosity peaked, his feet carried him across the street. After a minute or two, he finally stood at the edge of the park, eyes moving around the different kiosks and stomach violently protesting against being so rudely ignored. He scowled, wanting nothing more than to just grab a bag from an unsuspecting passerby, the thought of food flooding his brain.

  
Sighing, he followed the stream of people, looking around at the produce that surrounded him. He stopped at a pop-up that seemed to be very popular. A hoard of people pushed at each other to get to the fruits and vegetables that farm was selling. Rolling his eyes, he continued to stroll, not quite finding what he wanted.

  
After a few minutes of unsuccessful meandering, his eyes settled upon a quiet canopy isolated from the rest. Sasuke couldn't see the face of the person who sat there, only noting that he had blonde hair. The man looked approachable enough, so Sasuke felt himself move toward him. As he got closer, he saw a sign hanging from the canopy.

  
_**Naruto’s Garden** _

  
Sasuke carefully walked toward it, clearing his throat once he was in range of the other man. Said man looked up from where he was arranging the tomatoes on the table in front of him, a large smile adorning his face. If Sasuke wasn't Sasuke, he would have gasped as the blonde’s eyes met his.

  
Azure pools deeper than the ocean. A smile more dazzling than the Northern Lights. Tan skin more caramelized than the richest butterscotch. His features didn’t even compare to that of Adonis, his face a perfect compilation of the most beautiful factors of the human race.

  
Sasuke felt stuck in Limbo as the man’s smile widened even further at the sight of him. The god spoke, ripping into Sasuke’s reverie.

  
“Hi, welcome! I’m Naruto,” the blonde extended a hand toward him, his perfect, white teeth twinkling. Sasuke felt stumped on what to do for a whole two seconds before reality crashed in. He managed a small smile and slipped his hand into Naruto’s.

  
An immediate warmth seeped through him at the contact, his face flushing slightly. His eyes met Naruto’s again, but he averted his gaze instantly, his body feeling things it’s never felt before. He awkwardly let his hand fall from the handshake, trying to put his eyes anywhere but on the man before him.

  
“I'm Sasuke,” the shorter man voiced, deciding to look at the produce instead of those cerulean eyes that could possibly be the death of him. The reddest, fattest, juiciest looking tomatoes he had ever seen sat on the table.

  
“Sasuke,” Naruto said his name as if testing it on his tongue. Sasuke’s head snapped up, almost melting at the way his name sounded out of the blonde’s mouth. “I like it.”

  
And if Sasuke wasn’t dead then, he would have died at the heart warming smile Naruto sent him. All he could do was stand there, his lips parted slightly, a feeling he couldn't name swimming through his body. He cleared his throat, his mouth inexplicably dry.

  
“U- um. Are you giving out samples?” Sasuke gave himself a mental pat on the back, proud of how smoothly that came out.

  
“Oh, I’m so glad you asked! Everyone who comes up only looks and leaves. I never have time to ask if they wanna try it.” He turned around muttering under his breath.

  
“Ah, here it is!” He exclaimed loudly, turning back around with a small bowl filled to the brim with bright red tomato slices. Naruto grabbed a slice with his thumb and forefinger before holding it out in front of Sasuke’s face. “Try it.”

  
Sasuke blinked, wondering why Naruto’s hand was so close to his mouth. Sasuke looked past the hand and to the god’s face; open and eager.

  
_Oh._

  
And without even thinking, Sasuke opened his mouth and closed it around the juicy fruit, eyes locked with Naruto’s. The brunette slowly chewed, flavors exploding on his tongue. Naruto’s fingers remained in front of his mouth, neither man pulling away. As the last of the fruit travelled down Sasuke’s throat, he darted his tongue out to lick the remaining juice off his lips. As he did so, the tip of his appendage flicked Naruto’s thumb, the feeling of the other man’s flesh against his tongue doing weird things to his body.

  
Somehow throughout the exchange, Naruto’s smile slipped off of his face, and a simmering gaze was left in its wake. Sasuke swallowed the residual tomato juice, eyes still locked on deep blue orbs.

  
“Delicious.”

  
That must have snapped Naruto out of it because that smoldering smile returned to his face, his hand dropping.

  
“I’m glad you think so,” Naruto said gently. “It’s all pesticide free.”

  
Sasuke smiled in return. “In that case, I’ll take twenty.”

  
Naruto’s eyes widened slightly. “Twenty? Wow, you must really like tomatoes.”

  
Sasuke chuckled as he grabbed a bag, taking the best looking tomatoes and putting them inside.

  
“From a young age,” he replied. He didn't want to admit that his love for tomatoes seemed to grow in the last few minutes with the blonde.

  
Naruto stood behind the table, watching as the raven filled three bags before grabbing another one.

  
“Will you be alright taking all these to your car?” Naruto asked.

  
“Oh, I walked here.” Sasuke said off-handedly, giving the filled bags to Naruto so he could weigh them.

  
“Are you serious? How far do you live?” Naruto took the bags from Sasuke and set them on the metal scale.

  
“Maybe seven blocks?” $10.75 appeared on the tiny screen. Naruto smiled.

  
“Great! I’ll help you carry them back then.”

  
Sasuke's heart quickened as he dug in his wallet, not sure he could handle walking alone with this _god._ For _seven blocks_ no less.

  
“That’s really not necess-”

  
“Nonsense! I’d be glad to help. The market’s closing down soon anyway.”

  
Now that the blonde mentioned it, Sasuke noticed that pop-ups around the park were being taken down, the different farms packing their stuff away. The raven looked back to Naruto, seeing the eagerness clearly written across his features. Even though his mind said no, his heart couldn't bring itself to feel the same way. He found himself replying before he had time to thoroughly think it through.

  
“Sure, okay. Thank you.” _Shit!_

  
“No problem, dattebayo! I’ll just get my partner to pack up and then we’ll be on our way,” he smiled that smile once more before turning around and grabbing his phone. Not a moment later, he put it up to his ear.

  
“Hey, Kiba! Get your ass over here and pack up. Baka, I packed up last time! In plus, I’m always over here while you walk around checking out the other farms. Just do it! Okay. Fine. Thank you.”

  
When Naruto turned back around, Sasuke handed him a ten and three quarters which Naruto accepted with a smile firmly plastered on his face. “He’ll be here shortly. Should we get going?”

  
Even though a billion red flags were going up inside Sasuke’s head, he ignored them all. He couldn't pass up a chance like this. Even if nothing comes out it. Even if Naruto wasn't gay. This could turn out to be the best thing that's ever happened in his 23 uneventful years of life.

  
Naruto was hot. Like, really hot. He was charismatic, and everything that could balance out Sasuke’s life. Just this one day would be enough.

  
“Yeah,” Sasuke said, gathering the four bags heavy with tomatoes. “Yeah. Let's go.”

  
Naruto smiled which evoked a slight grin from the Uchiha. He turned and left, not waiting for the blonde to follow. Soon he heard quick footsteps behind him and felt the bags in his right hand being taken. A few moments later they were walking down the street toward Sasuke’s apartment.

  
“So, Sasuke,” Naruto started, looking to the side at the brunette’s profile. “Tell me about yourself.”

  
The pale man’s heart thumped violently in his chest. _He wants to know about me?_ Sasuke felt that same warmth spreading through his chest.

  
“Hn. I guess there isn't really that much to tell.”

  
“I know that's not true,” Naruto said, his voice soft against the breeze. Sasuke felt his pulse quickening with every word the other man said.

  
“How could you possibly know that?” Sasuke readjusted the bags in his hands.

  
“Because I just do.”

  
Sasuke snorted. “Impossible.”

  
“What's impossible is you not having things to tell me.” Naruto said, not taking his gaze off Sasuke. The latter rolled his eyes at the blonde’s persistence.

  
“Fine. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. 23 years old. I work in business at Uchiha Corps. I used to live in Osaka, but our company just relocated to Konoha, so I had to move. And I guess that's all the big stuff,” Sasuke said, kicking a pebble with the end of his shoe.

  
“So, how do you like it so far?”

  
“Not very different from Osaka, in my opinion.”

  
“Well, how is it different?”

  
“More guys to choose from here, I guess.”

  
Sasuke's eyes widened. _Did I really just say that?_ His feet slowly came to a stop, his eyes trained on the ground. _Damn it! What was I thinking?_

  
“Uh… um. I.. I-”

  
“Sasuke.”

  
He looked up at the sound of his name, unspoken words hanging on his tongue. Naruto turned toward him, a small smile gracing his full, cherry lips.

  
“It’s okay,” he faced front once again and walked a couple of steps before softly saying “me too.”

  
Sasuke’s lips parted in shock. _He… he’s- oh Kami._ He just stood there, watching Naruto’s back as he retreated.

  
“Are you coming, slacker?” Naruto’s voice cut through the warm air. Sasuke stood there for a few more seconds before he jogged up to Naruto’s side, so they could walk together again.

  
There was a slight feeling of tension as Sasuke fell in step with the blonde. Now that Naruto just confirmed he swung that way, Sasuke actually felt he had a chance. His mind immediately started putting together different scenarios before he realized he was being slightly over analytical. He walked with the other man for a few moments.

  
“So what about you?” Sasuke asked casually. Naruto flashed him a wide smile.

  
“My name’s Naruto Uzumaki. I’m turning 25 in October. As you probably gathered, I have a garden, but it’s not anything special. Just a small thing in my backyard, but I love it, and my friend Kiba helps me out sometimes. But my garden and the farmers market are only hobbies for me. I’m actually a full time physical trainer,” Naruto said, a smile still present on his face.

  
At the words “physical trainer” a light blush painted Sasuke’s skin, images of a shirtless, sweaty Naruto swimming through his brain. He turned his face away in order to hide it. The blonde didn’t seem to notice.

  
“It’s pretty cool, though. I started the garden because I wanted to stay healthy, and gardening gives me something to do when I’m home alone,” Naruto paused. “Hey, maybe you could come over sometime. Plant some things.”

  
At that, Sasuke turned his head from where he was still trying to hide his pink cheeks, not giving a damn anymore. _He just invited me over. He just did that._ Sasuke was still awestruck, mouth hanging open a fraction. Naruto took Sasuke’s silence the wrong way. The blonde scratched the back of his head.

  
“I mean, you don’t have to if you really don’t want to. It was just a sugges-”

  
“Naruto,” the blonde looked up from where his eyes were trained on the ground. Sasuke smiled. “I’d like that.”

  
The million watt smile Naruto gave could have powered an entire city. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the idiot’s enthusiasm.

  
“Don’t get too excited. There’s still time for you to annoy me to the point of me not wanting to go.”

  
Naruto stuck his bottom lip out. The raven found himself staring at that lip, wanting nothing more than to lick it and bring it into his mouth. He shook his head minutely, ridding his brain of _those_ thoughts.

  
“Sasukeee, I’m not annoying! See?” Naruto intensified his pout, batting his thick eyelashes. Sasuke felt his throat constrict at the sight. He covered it up with a smirk.

  
“Hn.”

  
Sasuke saw Naruto slouch in his peripherals. “Teme.”

  
Pale lips quirked upward at the insult, loving the playful banter that settled between them. They walked in comfortable silence until they reached Sasuke’s apartment, a large building that overlooked the city.

  
“Wow! You live here?” Naruto asked, craning his neck to get a view of the tall scraper. Sasuke found his gaze gluing onto the tan expanse of Naruto’s exposed collarbone. He bit his lip. _I really need some help._

  
“Yeah.” Sasuke said, looking at the blonde amusingly.

  
Naruto didn’t reply, too invested in memorizing every line and ledge of the building. Sasuke snorted, walking through the glass doors of the entrance. Naruto followed him in shortly after.

  
“Good afternoon, Uchiha-san,” the doorman smiled and nodded.

  
“Good afternoon. Any messages?”

  
“Your father wants you to call him about a meeting this Saturday with the head of Nara Corps,” the doorman replied, acknowledging Naruto with a nod.

  
“Will do. Thanks, Neji.” Sasuke said, leading Naruto to the elevators. They rode up to the top floor, Naruto still drooling as he took in his surroundings. The elevator dinged and they stepped out, the inside of Sasuke’s apartment being the first thing they saw. Naruto’s eyes seemed to bug out of his head. Sasuke snorted.

  
“The kitchen’s over here,” Sasuke informed as he walked toward it, the bags of tomatoes still in his hands. That seemed to get Naruto’s attention because he ripped his eyes off of the high ceiling to follow Sasuke.

  
“You really do have an awesome apartment, Sasuke,” Naruto said, setting the bags on the counter. The raven smiled.

  
“You should come over more often then,” Sasuke said, feeling confidence brewing in him. The meaningful look Sasuke saw on the blonde’s face made his heart stop.

  
The two men stared into each other’s eyes for a beat before Sasuke let his eyes wander down, clearing his throat. A light blush dusted his cheekbones, his brain not coming up with anything to say. Thankfully, Naruto spoke before he had to.

  
“Here…” Naruto grabbed his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans, pulling out an old receipt before looking around Sasuke’s kitchen. Sasuke cocked his head as the blonde spotted what he was looking for, grabbing the pen on the counter beside a stack of papers. He quickly jotted down a series of numbers on the receipt and held it out for the wide-eyed raven to grab. Sasuke just stood there staring at the small paper incredulously.

  
“It won’t bite,” Naruto remarked, amusement laced in his tone. Sasuke flushed.

  
“I know that, usuratonkachi!”

  
“Well?” Naruto shook the receipt in his hand as if to tease Sasuke, a small smirk forming on his face. Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes, extending his arm to snatch the paper away from the blonde. He looked down at the ten numbers, excitement boiling on his skin. He didn’t look up until he heard Naruto clear his throat.

  
“Well, I guess that’s it then,” Naruto ran a hand through his hair. Sasuke’s eyes widened before he realized the meaning of those words. _He’s leaving._ Naruto flashed a small smile before making his way towards the elevator.

  
“Naruto, wait,” Sasuke said before he could stop himself. The blonde turned around with hope written across his features. Sasuke felt something blossom in his chest at the sight.

  
“Stay here,” he paused before adding, “with me.”

  
Naruto’s eyes widened fractionally, so slight that Sasuke almost didn’t catch it. There was a tense moment of silence. He almost retracted his invitation when all Naruto did was stand and stare, his mouth open minutely. He opened his mouth to do so, but not a second later a pair of lips were being smashed onto his, one hand being threaded through his hair and the other gripping his hip.

  
Sasuke stood dumbstruck, his pupils enlarging in shock and awakened lust. Naruto’s lips coaxed his open, his tongue weaving into Sasuke’s mouth. Sasuke whimpered as his tongue was fondled, and his mouth explored by Naruto’s warm muscle.

  
As the feeling of Naruto’s mouth on his settled, he allowed his eyes to close, and he buried his fingers in golden tresses, the receipt going forgotten on the floor. He moaned into the kiss, his body pressing forward as he tilted his head to deepen it. _This can’t be happening. Stuff like this doesn’t happen to me._

  
Naruto’s lips felt warm and pillowy soft against his. The light tugs he made on his hair ignited a fire in his veins. Nothing had ever felt this good to Sasuke. Nothing had ever made him feel this _alive._

  
Slowly but surely, the passionate kiss became gentle, almost like a brush of lips. Sasuke reluctantly pulled away, their foreheads resting between them. Neither spoke a word as their breaths mingled. Sasuke slid one hand down from Naruto’s hair and to his face, cupping his cheek caressingly. Naruto turned his head to kiss Sasuke’s palm before dragging his lips down to give his wrist the same attention.

  
“Naruto…”

  
The blonde turned his face toward Sasuke again, his eyes drilling holes into his own black orbs. That was when Sasuke noticed the height difference between them. Naruto had at least two inches on him. Sasuke appreciated the fact that Naruto was taller than him, loving how his arms wound around the blonde’s neck comfortably, and the way Naruto’s hands felt on his hips.

  
Sasuke closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of _Naruto._ Then without another thought, Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hand and hauled him toward his bedroom with a smirk forming on his face. The blonde followed after him, his own smirk playing at his lips.

  
The second they set foot into Sasuke’s room, Naruto latched himself onto his back and laid wet kisses on the nape of his neck. Sasuke whimpered as he pressed back, his hands clutching Naruto’s where they ran up and down his torso.

  
“N- not in here,” Sasuke managed to get out, too entranced in what Naruto was doing with his mouth. The gardener hummed as his lips trailing forward until they were right up against the raven’s ear. He flicked his tongue over the shell which earned a grateful moan.

  
“And what do you have planned?” Naruto whispered seductively, rolling his hips forward into the small of Sasuke’s back. The pale man whimpered, arching his back and throwing his head onto the other’s shoulder.

  
“Sh- shower.”

  
Naruto growled, pinching the hem of Sasuke’s shirt and pulling it up. Sasuke wasted no time in turning around and doing the same to Naruto until they were both shirtless. Sasuke looked down at the blonde’s tight abs, his fantasies not doing the real thing justice. He bit his bottom lip, not being able to tear his eyes away from Naruto. Tan hands moved forward until they rested on the waistband of Sasuke’s jeans. Sasuke looked up at Naruto whose eyes said, “is this okay?” The raven let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding before nodding his head once.

  
Naruto smiled reassuringly, unbuttoning and unzipping Sasuke’s jeans. Naruto gave one last glance to Sasuke before he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his jeans and underwear, pulling them both down in one swoop. Now Sasuke stood defenseless and vulnerable. Naruto was kneeling on the ground, his forehead resting against Sasuke’s navel as he looked down at his cock.

  
They stood in silence for a moment, and then Naruto’s hands were gripping Sasuke’s hips as he leant down to kiss the tip of Sasuke’s dick. Sasuke shuddered, placing his hands in Naruto’s hair when blue eyes looked up at him.

  
“You’re perfect,” Naruto said, placing a kiss on his navel with his eyes still locked with Sasuke’s. The pale man stared down at him with a fire burning behind his dark eyes. A fire that expressed an inextinguishable desire. That fire was what made Naruto scoop Sasuke up in his arms so that he was carrying him bridal style. Sasuke’s eyes widened at the sudden movement, but otherwise made no other reaction as he was carried to the bathroom.

  
After gently setting Sasuke on the toilet and giving him a quick peck on the lips, Naruto moved over to start the shower.

  
Sasuke watched as the blonde idiot fumbled with the faucet, but he made no move to help him. He couldn't move if he wanted to anyway, too engrossed in how _domestic_ everything felt with Naruto. How in just a couple hours, this dumbass managed to break through Sasuke’s walls. Sasuke felt his mouth start to form a smile, eyes crinkling until they were slits. He realized he probably looked ridiculous, but the happiness he felt couldn't be contained and damn it all if he was going to try.

  
Naruto somehow managed to get the water on, turning towards Sasuke with a smile of his own. The idiot’s smile only enlarged after seeing Sasuke’s smile, and he swooped down to hug him, pulling him up off of the toilet to whirl him around one time.

  
“You’re so hot, Sasuke,” Naruto groaned as their bodies rubbed together when Sasuke slid down to stand again. Sasuke rolled his eyes before running his hand through Naruto’s messy locks.

  
“Let’s get in the shower,” Sasuke whispered with a smirk, walking past Naruto and to the glass doors where he stepped inside. A moan escaped his lips as the warm water hit his skin, and he reached up to run his hair through the stream.

  
Naruto came up behind him and settled his hands on Sasuke’s waist, his mouth coming down onto his neck. Sasuke hummed and moved his hands from his hair to Naruto’s, pulling and tugging on blonde tresses. Naruto murmured appreciatively, his tongue running up and down the column of Sasuke’s neck.

  
Suddenly, Naruto formed a seal with his lips on the junction where Sasuke’s shoulder met his neck and _sucked._ Sasuke moaned loudly, his voice reverberating off the shower walls. Naruto chuckled quietly as he licked and sucked until a red bruise contrasted beautifully with pale skin.

  
“I’ve only known you for a couple of hours, and I’m already hooked,” Naruto mumbled against Sasuke’s wet skin, laying soft kisses across his shoulder. Sasuke felt a shiver run down his back at the implication, feeling his face flare up. He heard a groan come from the man behind him.

  
“You’re so cute when you do that.”

  
Sasuke swallowed to ease his overwhelmingly dry throat. “D- do what?”

  
Sasuke felt Naruto’s lips form into smile before he was being turned around in strong arms. Naruto pinned him up against the wall with his hands gripping slender hips. He leaned down so that his mouth brushed over Sasuke’s left cheek.

  
“This…” Naruto flicked his tongue over the pink skin, his hands running up Sasuke’s body until he was cupping his face almost lovingly. His hot breath beat against Sasuke’s face like a soothing mantra, washing his worries away until he felt clean and sated. His eyes drooped closed, his body needing to be closer to Naruto. He _needed_ the other man. He needed him like the air he breathed.

  
“Naruto…” Sasuke felt his body responding to the blonde’s soft touches, his warm breath. “Naruto, please.”

  
“Shh, baby. I’m gonna make you feel good.”

  
Sasuke whimpered as Naruto’s rough voice fell over him, his lower region growing bigger by the second. He pushed his body forward to rub against hard flesh. A shock of pleasure zipped through Sasuke’s body, and his mind went blank when his cock momentarily brushed against Naruto’s. All he saw was red.

  
Seemingly possessed by a sex demon, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto’s back until nothing separated their bodies, and he rubbed against him quickly and roughly. Naruto immediately reacted, slamming his hands on the wall beside Sasuke’s head before he grinded against Sasuke in the same fashion.

  
Instantly, the bathroom was filled with the sounds of skin on skin and the grunts and groans of the grinding men. Sasuke clawed at Naruto’s back which spurred on the blonde’s thrusts, their grinding picking up speed.

  
“Nngh, Sasuke… so good,” Naruto grunted in Sasuke’s neck as he grasped his shoulders from underneath his arms. The raven panted against Naruto’s collarbone harshly while he snaked his hand down to grasp their lengths. Naruto’s back arched almost unnoticeably, his eyes shut tightly. Sasuke took that time to check out the blonde.

  
His tan skin glowed ethereally as water ran down his broad chest and over his defined abs. Sasuke’s mouth watered at the sight, his vision darkening considerably and his eyelids drooping. His eyes trailed down lower, black orbs glossing over when they settled on Naruto’s large dick. The head was swollen and pink, precum dripping down into the water and toward the drain.

  
His lust tripling now that he got a better look at the golden god, Sasuke felt enlightened. He tightened his grip on their cocks before he started to pump them roughly. Wanton moans simultaneously left their mouths as Sasuke continued to jerk them off.

  
“Ah, ah, Sasuke. Tha- that’s enough.”

  
Sasuke’s hand stopped abruptly, his eyes widening at Naruto’s request. _He wants me to stop? Did I do something wrong?_ Sasuke started to pull his hand away as a defeated look overcame his features. But before his hand could get too far, his wrist was caught in a firm grip. He snapped his eyes up to meet pools of blue.

  
“I don’t want it to end like this,” Naruto explained, running his free hand through Sasuke’s wet hair. Sasuke felt light headed as Naruto’s words sunk in, euphoria flooding his system. Naruto must have noticed because his smile widened.

  
“C’mon. Let’s clean up.”

  
Naruto and Sasuke played and goofed as they cleaned each other up, stealing quick kisses and sharing long glances. They didn’t leave the shower until it started to get cold. Sasuke stepped out first to grab two towels from inside his bedroom, returning to the bathroom where the two men dried off.

  
They didn’t bother wrapping their towels around their waists, so Sasuke tossed them in the hamper before turning toward a comfortable looking Naruto. Sasuke stood by his bed while Naruto leaned against the bathroom doorway, arms and legs crossed. A soft smile adorned his face and a beautiful erection stood proud and tall between his hips. Sasuke blushed for the millionth time that day, his eyes averting to the carpeted floor.

  
“Don’t do that,” Naruto whispered, sauntering toward Sasuke. Sasuke almost asked what he was talking about before he remembered what happened in the shower. Sasuke turned his face even more despite Naruto’s demand.

  
“Hn.”

  
Sasuke saw the blonde’s eyebrows raise in his peripherals, but what he didn’t see was Naruto dashing toward him until strong arms were around his waist, and he was being lifted off the ground.

  
“Do- dobe!” Sasuke grunted, struggling to loosen Naruto’s grip on him. “Let me go.”

  
“No,” Naruto said simply. Then they were turning, and Sasuke was being thrown onto the king size bed, Naruto snaking up his body until he hovered over him. Sasuke arched up into Naruto’s body with lustful eyes, his eyelids drooping.

  
Naruto stopped to stare down at the man below him. The man he’s only known for a few hours, but who still managed to turn him on more than any other man he’s known longer. A smile tugged at his mouth, his lips itching to feel Sasuke’s skin against them once again.

  
He did just that, lowering his head until his lips brushed over Sasuke’s right nipple, flicking his tongue over it before taking it into his mouth fully. Sasuke had to bite back a scream, arching into Naruto’s mouth and grabbing fistfuls of his damp hair. Naruto noticed Sasuke’s hesitation.

  
“Don’t hold back, Sasuke. Let me hear that beautiful voice.”

  
That’s all it took for Sasuke to let loose, moan after moan ripping from his throat as Naruto explored his chest and torso with his talented tongue. Naruto licked a trail down to Sasuke’s navel and dipped his tongue inside before pulling out and continuing his journey.

  
Sasuke’s brain short circuited at the feeling, his hardness straining from where it was rubbing against Naruto’s neck. Finally, Naruto’s mouth hovered over his dick, lips parted. Sasuke not only felt but saw Naruto’s uncertainty. His eyes were unsure and his bottom lip was red from where he was biting it. Sasuke forced himself to calm down, breathing in before exhaling.

  
“Naruto…” blue eyes flicked to his. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

  
Naruto’s eyes hardened, his strong, tan hands tightening their grip on Sasuke’s own pale thighs.

  
“I want to. I’m just…” Naruto paused to sigh. “I want this to be good for you.”

  
Sasuke’s eyes widened, not being used to such an attentive lover. All of his previous lovers not only dissatisfied him, but they didn’t even try to care about his own pleasure in the experience. Sasuke provided a small smile of reassurance.

  
“Baka, just go with what feels good to you. I’ll stop you if anything feels wrong.”

  
Naruto looked a bit wary at first but eventually smiled back, his left hand stroking Sasuke’s thigh. Sasuke let himself fall victim to the pleasure, and he oversensitized every feeling. The hot puffs of air on the head of his length made him feel warm everywhere and created sparks in every nerve in his body.

  
Pale fingers twisted the fabric of his duvet as Naruto’s tongue poked out to swipe across the slit of his cock. He groaned and shut his eyes tightly. He heard a throaty moan escape the blonde above him and then the entire tip of his dick was being engulfed in sweet, hot pleasure.

  
Sasuke’s toes flexed and relaxed, mind going blank when Naruto’s hums and moans sent vibrations through his member. Naruto created a suction around the head, suckling and licking as his hand stimulated the base. He gently scraped his teeth just under the mushroom tip, swirling his tongue over the slit several times before pulling back and kissing down the shaft.

  
Sasuke untwisted his fingers from the blanket to grab Naruto’s hair when the feeling of the blonde’s mouth on him became too great to do otherwise. Naruto must have enjoyed having his hair touched just much as Sasuke enjoyed touching it because he leaned up into his hands momentarily before returning to the task at hand.

  
Naruto licked down until his mouth was level with Sasuke’s balls. He gave the wrinkled skin a few licks before taking the sac into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it much like how he did to the tip. Sasuke arched and whimpered because how could he not with Naruto’s talented tongue doing talented things.

  
Naruto’s hand moved from Sasuke’s thigh to his cock, loosely pumping it as he worshipped his balls with his tongue. The raven’s breaths came out in short pants, and he could tell he was near his climax when the pit of his stomach filled with that telltale warmth.

  
He released what sounded a lot like a cross between a grunt and a scream when Naruto suddenly broke contact with his testicles and took his cock into his mouth until his nose hit Sasuke’s stomach.

  
Now, Sasuke was in no way _small._ He matched the blonde in length (although his girth was a little smaller than Naruto’s), so the fact that he could take all of him in like that was impressive.

  
Sasuke’s hands tightened in Naruto’s hair, his head thrashing to the side, his cock feeling like it’s about to explode. The warmth swimming in his tummy got hotter and hotter as Naruto’s head bobbed on his cock, his tongue massaging the shaft all the way up and all the way down.

  
“Na- Naru,” Sasuke blinked his eyes open but had to close them immediately when Naruto swiped his tongue across his head before continuing his bobbing. He struggled to get the words out. “Naruto, I- I’m close.”

  
Expecting Naruto to pull off, Sasuke was surprised when he only intensified his sucking, bobbing his head faster than before. Sasuke was finally sent over the edge when Naruto’s dark blue irises flicked up to him, his mouth wrapped around his cock seductively. With a gravely grunt, Sasuke emptied his load into Naruto’s awaiting mouth, their eyes locked.

  
Naruto swallowed around Sasuke, milking him until his cock was soft. He pulled up with a wet pop and slithered up Sasuke’s body as he licked his lips with an almost satisfied grin. Sasuke tried desperately to get his breath back, but the way Naruto now rubbed against him made it impossible to calm down. The blonde looked down at him with a growing grin, his forearms framing Sasuke’s head.

  
“Hn, what are you smiling like that for?” Sasuke asked, brushing his damp bangs away from his face.

  
Naruto’s smile widened further. “You just taste really good.”

  
Sasuke’s already present blush deepened. He turned his head to the side quickly. “Tch, like you would know.”

  
Naruto cocked his head. “I would actually.”

  
Sasuke’s eyes narrowed, not enjoying the thought of Naruto with other guys. “I don’t like that,” he said without thinking.

  
Naruto’s smile turned from amusing to gentle before he pecked Sasuke’s temple softly. “I know.”

  
Naruto rubbed up against Sasuke with slow jerks of his hips, breathing heavily into his neck. It took Sasuke a bit to recover from the best orgasm he’d ever had but when he did, he realized with splintering realization that Naruto had a little problem. Feeling slightly more functional now, Sasuke turned his head to place an open-mouthed kiss on Naruto’s neck, running his hand down his back, his hip, and finally tightening his hand around Naruto’s erection.

  
Naruto mewled in relief, bucking his hips uncontrollably. Sasuke smirked, licking a stripe up the column of Naruto’s neck as he swiped his thumb across the slit to collect the beading precum there. He used the moisture to facilitate his ministrations, quickly and roughly jerking off the other man. Naruto let out a small grunt on every upstroke, bleeding pleasure from his pores.

  
Finally, with a twist of Sasuke’s hand Naruto was spilling his seed onto pale fingers. Naruto spasmed minutely and let his weight fall on Sasuke as he peppered small kisses over his shoulder.

  
“Kami, Sasuke.”

  
Sasuke smiled to himself as he finished off the slumped figure above him. He snaked his free arm across the blonde’s tan back before releasing his cock and bringing his hand up.

  
The scent of the golden god smacked into his senses like a freight train, his head growing dizzy. He eyeballed the liquid slowly dripping down his fingers before curiously sticking them in his mouth. As soon as they made contact with his tongue he immediately craved more, shoving the rest of his digits in his mouth with a moan. He greedily swirled his tongue around his fingers until they were clean, momentarily forgetting about the warm body on top of his.

  
“Nngh, Sasuke. You’re making me hard again,” Naruto said huskily, peeking up at him from his place on Sasuke’s shoulder. Sasuke cracked open one eye, his wet lips wrapped around his fingers. Naruto growled before he shifted his weight, so that he hovered over the other man. Sasuke let his fingers slip from his glistening lips, his eyes hooded with a post orgasmic haze.

  
The blonde let out a small groan at the sight, bending down to lock lips with Sasuke. Sasuke responded instantly, leaning up into Naruto’s frame and his hands burying themselves in blonde hair. Sasuke swiped Naruto’s lips with his tongue and Naruto opened his mouth to let his appendage in, bringing both of his hands up to cup Sasuke’s neck.

  
Their tongues battled as Sasuke’s legs wrapped around Naruto’s hips. At that, Naruto pulled away but kept their heads together. His hot breath spread across Sasuke’s cheek.

  
“You really want this?”

  
Sasuke’s eyes widened. Did he want this? Sasuke couldn’t remember a time when he felt so free and like he was actually _living._ He’d worry about the talking and awkward moments later. Right then, he wanted nothing more than to feel _more._

  
Sasuke leaned forward and pecked Naruto’s lips once, twice. He pulled away so that he was looking into azure oceans.

  
“Don’t hold back. I want to feel you.”

  
Naruto’s lips parted around a silent gasp, and he looked down at Sasuke for a bit, searching for any hesitance behind those charcoal irises. He found none. A smile began to form on his lips before he bent down to capture the other’s mouth in a searing kiss.

  
Sasuke pulled back just enough to whisper, “I really love tomatoes.”

  
Naruto’s head threw back as a throaty laugh burst from his mouth like thunder that rumbled inside Sasuke’s chest. That melodic sound becoming his favorite thing, right next to touching his hair. Sasuke felt his own smile creeping onto his face. Naruto’s head fell forward, his eyes wet with tears of laughter.

  
Kami, he _really_ loved tomatoes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please kudos and review! I always love what y'all have to say :*


End file.
